look whose back
by BlackIceVampireLove
Summary: the new and improve version so plz read. Sasusaku Naruhina and other pairings. ok so sasuke has killed itachi and is now back but is sakura happy about this. ok sorry but i kinda suck at summaries, this is my first fanfic so plz read if u want.


This is my first fan fic so I'm sorry if it sucks

**his is my first fan fic so I'm sorry if it sucks.**

**Ok so this is the new version of the old chapter cuz I didn't like the way I written it. But I am tifaloveanime I just change my name so this story is 100 mine and no one elses k**

**Enjoy reading.**

**Please be nice.**

**Thank my beta, GreenSkittlesForGaara **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I would like to. Oh the many things I could do… (sighs dreamily)**

**Chapter One**

**XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx**

Sakura thought it was going to be a normal day. By the end of it, she wished she'd just stayed home under the safety of her doona.

It was Tuesday and the pink haired konoichi was up and ready to go to work at the hospital. She grabbed a drink from the fridge and her bag from the counter, before walking out the front door and down the road.

Kakashi was at his favourite morning haunt doing his favourite thing. So, he was the oak tree near down the street, reading porn. It was the newest release, its cover purple instead of the standard orange. Sakura waved tiredly as she walked past. He gestured back lazily without even looking up.

_How_ he knew she waved, she had no idea.

She continued down the road, waving to a few people she knew as they walked by. Soon the hospital came into view. She walked up the dirt path in the morning gloom and through the sliding glass doors.

"Hey Hinata," she greeted her as she walked in. Hinata worked at the administration desk, so Sakura saw her most days.

"Hey Sakura," She replied, smiling. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm tired," she yawned. "I need to collect my charts for today."

She smiled lightly and nodded, turning to the collection of charts. She ruffled through them and pulled out the ones labelled 'Haruno, Sakura'.

She placed them into Sakura's outstretched hand and nodded goodbye. She set off for the break room to change and drop off her things, and then headed for her first patient.

The first three were just various people with the flu, and the fourth was a ninja who had just returned with a few broken bones and slight internal bleeding.

She quickly patched him up, stopped the bleeding and prescribed some painkillers, then set off for her next sickened person. She checked how many people were left.

1…2…3…

26. Sakura mentally groaned. This was going to be a _long_ day. She was going to need coffee.

The next patient was a teenager who thought she might be pregnant.

_Lots_ of coffee.

**XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx**

Sakura slowly made her way through the list. As she sipped her fifth cup of coffee, she scanned through the names. There was only one page left, finally. She flicked to it, and there was only one name.

Uchiha Sasuke.

It took her a moment to process this. Slowly she began to feel ill, her head began to spin, and her heart began to pound.

Soon the poor muscle was crashing around her chest and she was near hyperventilating.

'_What the hell is this guy doing on my charts?!'_

She ran towards the East Wing, where his bed was located. People stared at her – the crazy-eyed, heavily breathing, stumbling pink haired woman – as she ran.

Sakura finally turned the corner into his hallway and slid to his door, throwing it open. Sasuke was asleep, various tubes and machines hooked up to his body. Naruto was sitting in the chair beside him, watching him carefully.

There was a silence that was slightly awkward. The only sounds came from the beeping of Sasuke's heart monitor and the whooshing of his respirator. Naruto raised his head and looked at her in slight shock. After a moment he settled back down, sadness and concern shining in his blue eyes. After a few moments Sakura finally found my voice.

"What happened?" she choked out.

"Sakura…" Naruto trailed off, standing up. He walked up to her slowly and wrapped his arms around her smaller frame. She held him for a moment before pushing him back.

She calmly asked him again what happened. He sighed, seeming twice as tired as she was herself, and ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"I was out training when I heard some loud noises coming from the north of where I was," he began, "I ran to see what it was and that's when is saw Sasuke lying on his back on the ground with Itachi leaning over him. They were talking but I couldn't hear what they were saying." His eyes darkened and he continued, "In like a fraction of a second the mood changed and Itachi looked like he was about to rip out Sasuke's eyes. Thank god, Sasuke stuck his hand in that asshole's chest before he could do anything. After a few moments his brother died and he pushed him off and passed out."

He looked over at Sasuke for a moment. "I ran over to see if he was alive or not, and found a very faint pulse. That fish dude Kisame showed up and took Itachi's body before I could look at it. I didn't have any time to go after them, so I grabbed Sasuke and brought him straight here," Naruto finished.

All Sakura could do was stare. Finally it sunk in. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and flipped through the charts. The brief was to check over his vital signs. She calmly told Naruto to go get something to eat and after a bit of persuasion he finally walked off to grab some ramen.

She slowly walked around Sasuke's bed and started to run through the standard procedure. She tried to keep her breathing and heart under check the best she could. It seemed like he was fine now, just asleep. He always had been a very fast healer, and coupled with any powers he had now, the konoichi wasn't surprised he was nearly better.

Now that she had the professional side out of the way, she couldn't help the thoughts that came jumping into her head, so she let them run their course. At least she had the dignity not to let them show up on her face. '_Good he looks hot when he's sleeping… How the hell does he manage that?! …Wait, I can't think like this! I'm meant to be over him!' _

Inner Sakura cackled.** 'Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen! You? Over Sasuke? GOD you make me laugh!!'**

'_Shut it you…' _she growled back.

She continued to check him when she noticed the telltale signs of him waking up. She cursed and tried to back up before he tried to re-enact his last scene with Itachi.

She would prefer it if she could keep her heart inside her chest, thank you.

Sadly he was never one to stay in bed for long. He grabbed her wrist tightly before she could move away, his eyes wide open, sharingan spinning wildly.

"What the hell am I doing here?!" he demanded angrily.

"Naruto found you after your fight with Itachi," she explained to him, as if it were no big deal. Naturally, it kind of _was_, but he didn't need to know that.

There was a pause.

"Is he dead?"

Sakura had to think about how to answer that. "…I'm not sure, but Naruto thinks he is. He saw the amount of blood Itachi lost. We're expecting he's no longer alive."

"But you don't actually know that he's dead for sure," He growled menacingly, "Where the fuck is his body?!"

She paused again. "…Well, Kisame… kind off ran off with Itachi's body." She laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head. She was hoping that he wouldn't decide to kill her as penance.

"Damn it," cursed Sasuke. He looked up at Sakura, glaring at her with his eyes back to their normal black state. "Leave me alone. Now."

She didn't move.

"I said leave."

She sighed. "Ok, Ok, I'm leaving! It's the end of my shift anyway."

She walked out of his room and heard him muttering to himself. She nodded to a few of the nurses and doctors and smiled at some of the patients, all the way to the staff room.

As soon as the door was closed she collapsed on the couch in a gasping mess. The two nurses who had occupied the room before her quickly scrambled out of the room. Hinata, who had also been in the room, guessed what had happened and sat beside her. She patted her arm softly and whispered calming words.

After a few minutes she managed to calm down a little and was at least able to sit up.

"What happened in there?" Hinata asked, concerned. She held Sakura's hand tightly in hers.

She shrugged sadly. "Sasuke's being an ass like usual," she sighed.

"Oh…"

"I'm going to go home now. I've had too much excitement for one day," she joked tiredly.

She smiled sympathetically and nodded. "I understand."

She pulled off her medic coat and grabbed her bag. She handed Hinata the filled out charts and began to walk out.

Her hand was on the handle before she remembered something. She turned back to her black haired friend and called to her.

"Hey Hinata?"

"Yes Sakura?"

"Well you know how you have that thing for Naruto…?" Hinata started blushing but nodded.

Sakura grinned mischievously at her. "I also happen to know that Naruto has a major thing for you, but because he's a moron, he's too scared to ask you, he doesn't think that you like him in that way. So what I propose, is that you ask him out yourself."

Hinata blushed bright red at the thought of asking her long time crush out.

"Umm, no I couldn't, could I?" She asked, stuttering slightly.

Sakura nudged her with her elbow, her grin growing wider. Helping people find love always makes her happy.

"Go on, just do it! Ask him out! He'll definitely say yes!"

With perfect timing (as he always seems to own) she heard Naruto walking towards them, humming the personal theme song he had invented a while ago. She opened the staff room door and pulled him through, nearly spilling his ramen.

He yelled in surprise and clutched his ramen to his chest, glaring at his pink haired friend. "What was that for? You nearly killed her!" He patted the ramen bowl affectionately.

Sakura was going to say something about it, but decided against it. "Oi, Naru-baka. Hinata wants to ask you something, okay? I have to go now, but have fun!" Hinata was glaring at her in a way that said I-hate-you-so-much-right-now-you-wouldn't-believe-it-I-am-going-to-come-kill-you-in-your-sleep-you-will-die-a-slow-painful,-painful-death-by-asphixiation-so-take-that-biatch.

She waved at them both (while completely ignoring the patented Hyuuga glare-o-doom), before spinning on her heel and heading out the door, down the hall and out the front.

**XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx**

It was dark by the time she reached her house. Sakura sighed tiredly as she set her bag down and rubbed her face. She dragged herself up to the shower and turned it on to a temperature that felt like it would almost melt her skin. It was just the way she liked it.

Once she was out, she snuggled under the cover of her doona and tried to sleep, but her thoughts kept drifting back to Sasuke.

'_I can't believe that he's back! I wonder if he's going to stay… or if he's going to leave us again. Will he leave as soon as he's better?'_

'**Oh stop thinking like that, he's back for good,' **Snapped inner Sakura. For once, _SHE_ was the one looking on the positive side.

'_And how do you know that? His life goal is to kill Itachi, then revive his clan, but we don't actually know if he killed Itachi yet. So there's a chance that he will leave again.'_

'**Oh fine, be all depressed then! You're so damn negative!'**

'_Don't forget you're me too.'_

When her inner didn't retaliate, she sighed tiredly and closed her eyes again, slowly drifting to sleep.

**XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx**

**(THE NEXT DAY)**

"Hey Hinata," she yawned, walking up to the front desk.

"Hey, Sakura. You're here early this morning."

"Yeah I couldn't sleep very well last night, so I thought I'd be productive."

"Are you alright?" she asked, worried.

Sakura smiled at her concern and waved it off. "Yeah, I'm fine." She handed over the charts and the tired konoichi began to walk off. She was nearly around the corner when she remembered. "Hey, how did things go with Naruto?" she asked eagerly.

She blushed. "Well… I asked him out and he said yes."

"Really? That's great!" She smiled.

"Yeah... We're going out tonight." She answered, blushing harder.

"Well, you guys have fun tonight. And I wanna here all the juicy details later, ok?" she added, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Hinata rolled her eyes.

"I'll talk to you later; you better go and do your rounds."

She sighed at the thought of the monotonous task ahead, and at seeing Sasuke again. "Yeah, I better. Seeya later then."

She then spun around and headed down the hall to do her job, albeit begrudgingly.

**XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx **

**(Later that day)**

'_It's been such a long day today…'_ She thought to herself. _'Well… time to go home, I guess.'_

Thankfully Sasuke had already checked out of the hospital by the time she had gotten around to him, so he could go and see Tsunade. She didn't have to try and deal with him for a little while longer now. She had time to prepare her mind.

She walked back to the staff room and quickly changed, grabbed her stuff and signed off. Hinata had already headed home for the day, so she just waved to a few people she knew and headed out.

She slowly walked home wondering what type of punishment Sasuke would get from his leaving Konoha. He would have had to have seen the Hokage by now.

Seemingly out of nowhere Naruto popped up in front of her face.

"Hey Sakura!" He screamed.

She wasn't surprised. "Hey Naruto."

"Geez, you could at least act a _little _surprised." he huffed.

Sakura shrugged. "What's up?"

"Did you hear that Hinata asked me out?" he asked with an exited tone. He hopped up and down like an excited child, and his eyes shone.

"Yeah I did, actually." she replied with a smile. She didn't bother telling him that it was her who first suggested it.

"I've been _dying_ to ask her out myself, but I was scared that she didn't like me in that way! Well I guess I was wrong!" he laughed. She just continued to smile, though she felt like hitting him upside the head for being as slow and stupid as he was. It still amazed her that he had never figured it out.

"So where are you taking her tonight?"

"Umm, to a movie and then out for some ramen" he replied nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"I should have guessed that it would involve ramen some how," she rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Can I suggest something?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Okay…"

"Let Hinata pick the movie."

He pouted. "Aww, why?!"

"You have a horrible taste in movies."

The blonde looked horridly offended. He crossed his arms and fluffed his proverbial feathers. "My taste in movies is _not_ weird!"

"It really is."

"…Is it really that bad?" he conceded.

She nodded. "Yes. Let her pick. Besides, it's common courtesy."

He sighed dejectedly. "Alright then… she can pick."

Sakura patted him on the head. "Good boy. Now shoo. I want to go to sleep."

His eyes widened. "Oh yeah! That's what I came to tell you! I-"

"No!" she yelled, cutting him off. "I don't want to hear it. I'm going home."

"No, Sakura! You have to-"

She plugged her ears in a childish manner. "I'm not listening!"

He sighed angrily. "Fine, don't say I didn't warn you!"

She shook her head and waved goodbye to him over her shoulder.

She finally reached she house. _'God I can't wait to fall asleep….'_

'**You're telling me! Do you know how much work there is to do up here?!'**

'_You spend majority of the time asleep!.'_

'**Yeah, that's hard work! My beauty sleep is the reason we stay hot!'**

'_What the hell? Did you just insinuate that we were ugly?'_

'…'

She unlocked the front door and slowly walked in. She dumped her bag on the kitchen counter and noticed something odd.

There was someone else in the house with her.

She grabbed a kunai from her holster and held it at the ready. Closing she eyes, she quickly searched for any sense of chakra. She could pick up a very faint sense of someone upstairs. They must've been masking their chakra.

She slowly edged up the stairs, masking her own chakra. They were in the master bedroom.

She paused just outside the door leading to her room and readied herself for the fight ahead. In one fluid movement she pushed into the room and threw the kunai at the person standing near her bed.

Thankfully, Sasuke was quick enough to dodge it.

**XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx **

He sat on the bed as Sakura paced wildly while he continued to towel his wet hair.

Apparently he had just gotten out of the shower when she had returned home, and when she found him, he was in nothing but boxers, still drying his upper body.

Inner Sakura was running in proverbial circles screaming **'OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!'** like a mantra.

She tried to ignore her. She had her own mantra.

'_In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out…'_

And that was how she remembered to breathe. Without it, she probably would've died halfway through his monotone explanation.

"So," she started, once she managed to regain her composure slightly, "you were told by Tsunade that you had to stay with me, until she decided your punishment?"

"She called it _babysitting_," he spat.

"Why can't you go stay with Naruto or something?"

He gave her a look. It was the sort of one that said 'are-you-freaking-kidding-me?'

"How about no."

"Your own apartment?"

"Got sold."

"The Uchiha Mansion?"

"…No."

She groaned in frustration. "So there's absolutely nowhere else you can stay?"

He scowled. "No," he growled after a moment.

There was a pause.

"…How about the gutter?"

He glared at her try at a joke. She glared back. "Get out of my house."

"No."

"Is that all you are currently able to say? No?"

"…Hn."

She pointed at the door. "GET OUT."

Sasuke glared at her furiously. "I have to stay here," he growled through gritted teeth, "I don't like it either. DEAL."

"No! Get the fuck out of my house, Uchiha!"

She walked over to him grabbed his bicep and shoved him out my front door, not really caring that he wasn't exactly dressed in anything but his underwear.

"_God he's gotten muscular…" _she thought to herself, though not betraying anything on her face.

"Tsunade said that I have to stay here, with you. Those were her words."

"STAY IN A HOTEL! That's what you would do if you weren't being forced to stay here! YOU'RE SUCH AN ASS!" she screamed the last part and slammed the door in his face.

Sighing she pressed her forehead to the cool wood of her door for a moment, before walking to the lounge room and opening the window to talk to him.

"Let me in Sakura, I don't even have a shirt on." he called.

"Serves you right for breaking into my house!" she called back, smiling.

"I have to stay with you. Either let me in or I will force my way in."

"Good_bye_ Sasuke!" She slammed the window shut and locked it. He was staring at her from the lawn.

'_God, what in the world is Tsunade thinking letting __him__ stay here?!'_

'**Oh I think she was doing us a favour.'**

'_Leave me alone will you?!'_

'**(Pokes tongue out)'**

She quickly walked around the house and locked and secured all the doors and windows. Once she was satisfied, and saw he was still sitting on the lawn, she ruffled her hair and set off for the shower.

**XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx **

"God this is nice…" she sighed, letting the hot water run over her body.

_**SMASH**_

She jumped at the sound of something smashing. "What the hell was that?"

She slowly got out of the shower, grabbed a fresh towel and wrapped it around herself. She could sense the chakra of someone in the living room. It gave off a familiar 'scent' so it was easy to figure out who it was.

Growling she stomped down to the lounge and walked in, to find Sasuke sitting on her couch looking at a picture of all of them together in Team 7 days.

"What the hell Sasuke?!" she growled angrily.

"Hn."

"What are you doing back in my house?"

"Tsunade said I have to stay here."

"And I said I don't care! GET OUT!" she screamed.

She looked up and saw the window she had been speaking to him through, smashed. Apparently it was how he got in. Glaring she looked at him again. "You……Smashed…….MY …….WINDOW. You _moron_!" she screamed. "Why the HELL would you do that?! You're a freaking NINJA for christ's sake! You could've snuck in at least, like a _normal person_."

He shrugged.

She folded my arms and scoffed. "Oh, that's right. You _aren't_ a normal person, are you? You're the _Great Almighty Uchiha Sasuke-sama_! Fear him in his mighty prowess!"

He glared back at her. Ooh, maybe she struck a nerve.

They were completely silent for a minute.

'_Holly shit, she's only wearing a towel and is dripping wet!' _He cursed his hormones for betraying him, but let none of his thoughts even scratch near his features.

'**Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about!' **shouted his inner self, wolf-whistling and hooting like an idiot.

'_Shut up would you, and get the hell out of my head!'_

'**I'm not going anywhere buddy.'**

'_God I hate you.'_

'**Hey, you're enjoying this too; you're staring to get hard dude.'**

'_FUCK OFF.'_

'**HAHAHAHAHA.'** He cackled.

'_She does look hot at the moment…'_

'**So many dirty things I would like to do to her…'**

"Sasuke? Hello? Sasuke? God damn it! UCHIHA YOU STUPID FUCK!!"

He jumped a little and seemed to snap out of his reverie. "Hn?"

She sighed impatiently. "I've been saying your name for ages! What the hell were you doing?"

He shrugged again.

She growled at him. "I'm going to go get changed and then go and talk to Tsunade about this. You stay here!"

Sakura began walking down the hall. As she reached the bottom stair the phone started to go off. She sighed in frustration and stalked back to the kitchen, grabbing the phone roughly.

"Hello?!" she growled.

"Sakura?" she sighed again. It was just Naruto.

_Fine, don't say I didn't warn you!_

Sakura gasped. "Naruto! You bastard!"

"What?! What did I do?"

"YOU KNEW SASUKE WAS GOING TO STAY HERE!"

"Hey, I tried to warn you! You wouldn't listen!"

"YOU SHOULD'VE MADE ME!"

"And get beat up? Hell no!"

She sighed again and tried to run her fingers through my hair. They ended up catching in the knots from shampooing. "I guess you have a point there… Fine. I'll deal with this myself. Now, what did you want?"

"Ah, nothing; just wanted to know if you have talked to Hinata yet or not."

"Since your date? No, I haven't. I'll see her at work tomorrow though, if she's not too _traumatised_ to come in."

He huffed on the other end. "Not funny, Sakura."

"It kind of is, actually."

"Well, can I tell you about it? Then I can prove to you that it was a giant success, dattebayo!"

She frowned. "Uhh, not right now. I'm about to go out." Silently she thanked Sasuke for giving her a good reason for getting away from the pain of listening to _that_ talk. Then, she thought of something else. Her eyes gleamed happily. "Tell you what, I bet Sasuke would LOVE to hear about your date with Hinata." She mentally cackled.

"Actually, he'd probably want to chidori his own ears off."

"Probably. But, I still know that he'd like to spend some time with you." She heard Sasuke scoff from the lounge room.

"He would?"

"I caught him looking at our old Team Seven picture." Sasuke scoffed again.

"Awww, the teme _does_ have feelings!"

"So you'll come over? He needs a babysitter while I'm out anyway."

"Yeah cool, I'll come right over." Said Naruto excitedly. She could practically _hear_ him grinning on the other end.

"Excellent. You two try not to destroy my house. Bye."

"Bye."

She put the phone back on its hook smiling and turned around to saw Sasuke's expression. He was glaring at her.

'_Haha, look at his expression!'_

'**Oh yeah! We're good!'**

"Is there a _problem_ Sasuke?"

"Why would you invite him over here? I'm really not in the mood to be annoyed by Naruto at the moment." He snarled.

"Hey, he's your best friend! He just wants to catch up with you and see how you are. Seeing as he brought you back here, you should at least try to be nice."

He raised an eyebrow. "It was the dobe that found me?"

"Yeah, so deal."

"…Hn." He folded his arms and looked at the opposite wall.

She sighed in frustration. "God, and you think I'm annoying! I'm going to go get dressed, then see Tsunade. You… clean up the mess you made breaking my window."

"Whatever."

She shook her head at him and walked upstairs to her room, throwing on some clothes. She returned downstairs, grabbed her bag and walked out the front door.

**XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx **

**(10 minutes later)**

There was a knock at the door.

Sasuke didn't move from the couch, suspecting it was just Naruto.

"Sasuke? Are you here?" Naruto called as he walked through the front door. He made his way to the living room and saw Sasuke sitting there, looking at him emotionlessly.

They stared at each other form opposite ends of the room. They were completely motionless for what seemed like forever.

Finally, Sasuke showed some recognition. He nodded towards his blonde friend. "Dobe," he called.

The tension now broken, Naruto grinned and tackled his best friend over his seat onto the ground behind. "Teme!" There were already tears in his eyes.

"Hn." Came the slightly choked reply. "Get off me."

Naruto violently shook his head and grabbed hold tighter. "Nope. You might leave again."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. And shoved the other boy off with a little more force than necessary. "You're an idiot."

Naruto sat across from him on the floor behind the couch, staring at him seriously.

"Do you know how much you leaving affected me and Sakura?" he growled.

Sasuke didn't move.

Naruto frowned. "I think Sakura took it worse than I did. She's still not better, even now."

There was still no movement from the stoic raven.

Naruto yelled and grabbed a fistful of his newly bought shirt and pulled him closer. "Are you even listening to me? Do you know the sort of pain you put us through?"

"Well, now you know what it's like to lose someone close to you, don't you?" Sasuke finally muttered darkly.

There was a long silence. Neither of them moved. Naruto stared, gaping at Sasuke, and Sasuke kept his gaze on the wall to his left.

Slowly, Naruto pulled Sasuke into a hug, though he didn't return it. They remained in that position for a few moments. "Sorry, Sasuke," murmured Naruto, "but at least then you should understand the pain that Sakura and I suffered."

"Hn."

Naruto pulled back and smiled. Sasuke immediately took a step back to widen the gap and dusted off his shirt, as if he thought Naruto was contaminated.

"Same old Sasuke…" Naruto laughed. "So, how're you feeling?"

"What's with that smile on your face?" Sasuke asked, completely ignoring the question about his health.

Naruto grinned slyly. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know…?" He tried to tackle Sasuke to the ground again, but Sasuke acted on instinct and grabbed him by the shoulder and kneeing him in the gut, flipping him over, down the hall past the stairs. He crashed into a door with a bang.

Naruto groaned in pain and glared up at Sasuke. "What the hell?!"

Sasuke shrugged. "Reflex."

He folded his arms. "You should at least _apologise_."

"Do I look the type of person to apologise?"

"…Good point." Naruto sat up and looked at the door he was leaning against. "You know, I've always wondered what was behind this door… she never told me."

"Why haven't you just snuck in?"

"Didn't ever get a chance alone in her house. _But_…" He wondered, looking pointedly at Sasuke. The raven smirked in response. "No time like the present, eh?"

He got to his feet and stepped aside. "Would you like to do the honours, teme?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed a kunai from a nearby table and walked up to the door, picking at the lock. It quickly yielded to him and the door swung inward. They both looked inside.

"Holy mother of god…" Naruto said in awe.

"…" Sasuke replied.

"Sakura has a sauna…"

**Tsunade's office **

"Tsunade-shishou…" Sakura growled, storming into her office.

"Ah, Sakura. What can I do for you?" She asked calmly, not looking up from the form she was filling out.

"Why the _hell_ did you tell Sasuke that he has to live with me?!" she yelled, slamming her hands onto the desk. The wood cracked slightly and the whole thing made a groaning noise under the pressure.

"Please don't break my desk, it's always annoying to get it fixed each time you come by." she replied.

"Shishou!"

"I thought it would be funny to have him live with you for a while. Someone has to keep an eye on him for a while, to make sure he's being a good little brat." She laughed. She had the inkling that the Hokage had been drinking a little sake before she had arrived.

"I DON'T FIND IT VERY FUNNY!" she screamed.

"Now, now, lower your voice. I was a little drunk at the time and I thought it would be funny. And it is." She smiled.

"Well why he can't live at the Uchiha manor or his apartment? You could just hire an Anbu to do it for you!" Sakura growled.

"Oh, yeah, well, he refuses to go back to the manor due to the memories there, and he can't live in his apartment because he thinks it got sold."

"What do you mean he _thinks _it got sold?"

"It's a cover story so I could store some stuff there."

"Why the hell are you doing that?!"

"I'm seeing if Jiraiya and I can live together. Seeing as Sasuke was gone, but that brat Naruto wouldn't let me rent out his apartment, I decided to store my stuff there so Jiraiya wouldn't break any of my valuable items, and there are just some things that no man was ever meant to see…"

She shuddered at the thought of whatever the hell she could be storing in there, but decided to concede. "Fine." she growled out with a sigh. "He can live with me but you have to find some where else to store your stuff within the week. Ok?"

Tsunade nodded in confirmation. "Deal."

She turned and walked out of the office muttering to herself.

'_Why does he have to stay with me?! Why can't he stay with Naruto or anyone else?'_ she grumbled to herself.

'**Why wouldn't you want him to stay with us?'**

'_I don't want him staying with me is because I'm trying to get over him! You of all things should know that, seeing as you ARE me.'_

'**Good point. Wait… THING?!'**

'_Why won't you leave?'_

'**Cuz I don't wanna!'**

'_Child.'_

'**Screw you.'**

'_That's nice…'_

She jumped over the roofs of the many houses until she got to her street. When she was at her front door of her house she opened the door and walked in. Naruto and Sasuke were nowhere to be seen, but she could feel Naruto's mass chakra from upstairs. She began to walk up when she heard laughter that _didn't_ sound like the blonde idiot's.

She narrowed her eyes. It was definitely a male's voice, but she had no idea who it was. There was no way in _hell _it would be Sasuke. She walked down the hallway and paused. It was coming from her sauna.

She gulped. Well that just can't be good. Tentatively she reached for the handle of the door. She swung it open to reveal…

**XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx **

**So what do you think? Please review and let me know. And yes; I am evil. Review and I'll tell you what the hell is going on. Trust me, YOU WANT TO KNOW. Beware the crack.**


End file.
